


That was weird

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night21.01.2017





	

“Well, that was weird.”

Martin felt himself blush deeply:”Which part?”

“All of it. Literally all of it. The airline with only one plane that somehow manages to fly despite sounding like it might fall apart at any minute. The flight attendant who seems like a nice guy, granted, but is barely able to take care of himself, let alone passangers. It's a wonder he didn't accidentally kill anyone....”

Martin opened his mouth to correct his companion, but then decided it was a wiser idea not to.

“The plane being made out of gold. You dating a princess?!” The pilot next to him snorted. 

Martin was beginning to feel something like anger in his chest, but he was still mostly feeling embarrassed and humiliated. He had barely opened up to any of his colleagues at Swiss Air and now when he had decided that maybe he could have a few pints with Andrew Collins, let loose a bit and talk about his past life, let him in, the man was being condescending and making fun of him. 

“B-but…” he began, but Andrew cut him off by placing a heavy hand on Martin's shoulder, making him jump. 

“You're drunk, Martin. It's better we go home. I almost regret asking about your past experiences. You can tell me some other time.”

“I'm not making it up! It's all really what happened!” Martin insisted, tears rising into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Yeah. Sure. Planes of gold and princesses. Sure...Gee, Martin, you're a lightweight…” Andrew got up and left the bar, leaving a lonely bill on the counter.

Martin was left sitting alone in the bar, feeling embarrassed, humiliated, betrayed and not at all drunk enough. He needed another drinking buddy. Douglas had been in England a few days ago. Maybe he was still around. Martin got his phone out.


End file.
